Episode 4311 (16th March 2006)
Plot It's celebrations all round at The Woolpack when Dawn passes her driving test. When Jo arrives to join the party she hands Dawn a couple of letters. The celebration becomes even more worthwhile when a letter from Hotten College tells Dawn that she's been accepted on her course. However then she opens the other letter to find it's from the DHSS detailing that she's being investigated for fraud and that she'll have to sit an interview. Bob's sure there's been a mistake and urges Dawn not to worry, but Jo, engaging her mouth before her brain, reckons with all the job's Dawn got on the side she may be in trouble. Heading off, Scott feels awful as Kelly catches him. Scott insists that he called the DHSS after Dawn hurt him to hurt her back but now, a couple of months on, feels she and TJ don't deserve it. As it's out of Scott's hands, Kelly reckons it's too late for contrition and hopes, for Scott's sake, that Dawn doesn't discover he shopped her. Realising how precious Jamie's dog is to him, Viv proposes to lend Jamie the money to get Snoop, clear he'll have to work in the café to pay him back. With pound signs flashing before him and sure he'll have a get rich quick scheme got together in no time, Jamie is gratitude personified. In The Woolpack, it is curry-oke night and the punters love Diane and Paul's act. Nervous, Louise takes the stage to be Olivia Newton John. Putting 100% energy into it, Louise sings the first verse and is practically laughed off the stage. Louise is crushed as she hurries off stage. When Louise gets Diane alone she blames her for orchestrating the whole thing. Frustrated, Diane reminds Louise she's tried to tell her she can't sing lots of times. Furious, Louise hits back but ends up in floods of tears as Diane storms out. Eric starts to worry when he hears a number of people announce that they are going to switch their vote to Noreen. Marlon and Toni continue to spar over the control of The Woolpack kitchen, and he unsuccessfully attempts to sabotage her cooking. Cast Regular cast *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett Guest cast *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café and flat *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen and bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *Emmerdale Village Institute *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,320,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes